coolchicangelgirlsocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Caylee Warner
'Early Life' Caylee is the younger sister of Brooke and Tyler Warner and always looked up to her siblings no matter what they did so it was no surprise that she followed them to the WWE. 'Wrestling Career' Caylee debuted on Raw with her brother on July 11th and she was put in a 6 person tag team match teaming up with Starpower which consists of former United States Champion Karla Wilson and Adrianna Alvirde. They were succesful and Caylee started teaming with and Managing Starpower until becoming a member in late September In addition to being in Starpower Caylee had a short rivalry with Kiki Killings because Kiki thought she was after her job like R Truth thought Tyler was after his job. Both Rivalry's ended when Kiki and R Truth along with The Miz and Danica Reed got fired on the September 19th Edition of Raw. Caylee's next rivalry with Starpower is against the Divas Of Doom (Beth Phoenix, Natalya and Joslin Neidhart.) She is also helping her brother with Jack Swagger and his sister Lindsay Hager. On January 14th it was announced that Caylee along with her Starpower teammates have been traded to Smackdown. It is rumored that she'll go after Daniel Bryan for the Vacent WWE Championship. On the January 20th Edition of Smackdown after Bryan's Promo Caylee attacked him with a steel chair until he was knocked down. After Bryan's match with Mark Henry ended in no contest Caylee begged tempory co GM of Smackdown Chelsea Benoit to put her in the match at the Royal Rumble. Chelsea tried to say no at first but Caylee convenced her to be in the match. At the Royal Rumble Caylee did not win the match. On the February 3rd Edition of Smackdown it was announced that Caylee would be in the Smackdown Elimination Chamber along with Tyler, Wade Barrett, Bryan, Cody Rhodes and Big Show. At the Elimination Chamber Caylee did not win the title as she was eliminated second. On the March 2nd edition of Smackdown Caylee accompained Trinity Farrelly to ringside for her match against Eve which Trinity won thanks to Caylee distracting Eve and the ref. On the March 16th edition of Smackdown Caylee once again accompained Trinity to ringside this time Trinity faced Michael McGillicutty and defeated him. Recently Caylee has been Trinity's Valet. She's also formed a tag team with AJ With those two defeating Kaitlyn and Cecilia Galloway to advance to the tag team title tourment. At Over The Limit AJ and Caylee did not win the Tag Team titles. Since then Caylee has Valeted for Trinity and became her assistant. On the August 3rd Edition of Smackdown Caylee became Trinity's Junior Advisor. 'Personal Life' Caylee is the younger sister of Brooke and Tyler Warner. She joined the WWE as soon as she gradulated High School. 'Finishing Moves' *Set In Stone (Walls Of Jericho) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Tyler, Caylee and Brooke *Starpower *Caylee and AJ 'Wrestlers Managed' *Tyler Warner *Trinity Farrelly 'Entrance Music' *Nylon 6/6 by Stone Sour (Singles Theme 1) *Race You To The Bottom by New Medicine (Singles Theme 2) *Believe by Breaking Benjamin (When Teaming with her Siblings) *Fade Out by Seether (Starpower Theme) *Let's Light It Up by Jim Johnston and Kari Kimmel (Used when teaming with AJ) 'Twitter Account' Caylee's Twitter account is @CayleeWarner and she uses it to update everyone on what she's doing. Category:Wrestling OC's Category:WWE OC's